Reader Insert VariaxBel
by Dirkje
Summary: First reader insert story. Supposed to be fun, have a go at it. Bel makes an appearance! And Squalo, a little bit. The tough Varia officers have been a little hard on their newest rookie.


Hey guys! Back after a long break. Probably only temporary too. Messing around with chapter 5 of Tsuna to Italy too, for those who're waiting for that :D. But, that will probably take a while longer. Ehe.

Anyway! My first reader insert story! That I can remember anyway... So. I hope you'll enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or any of it's thingies that are illegal to claim as my own. Yeah.

Here it comes! :D :

* * *

You sink to the floor, your back pressed against the wall of one of the many long, winding hallways in the Varia base. Wet trails cover your cheeks; tears, that you had been holding back for the past hours, during another one of those meetings. Though, if you think about it, you had actually been holding them in for the past few _weeks_, ever since Squalo had started to let slip that you're just a useless rookie officer, a liability.

_They_ were the ones who'd been so adamant that you'd join the Varia, so why were they complaining now? It isn't fair, and you have never felt so out of place before.

'Hm? Why is the peasant crying?'

The long and spacious corridor you chose to break down in had indeed not been the most secluded option, but yeah, hindsight is always 20/20.

You look up to see who you already know is there: Prince Bel, the genius of the Varia. He tilts his head at you curiously, his blonde, impenetrable bangs swaying with the motion but revealing nothing.

You'd bet he never gets told off for being useless.

You look down again, staring at your knees, ignoring his question and him as well. He's probably only there to ridicule you anyways and you don't feel like inviting it.

A few moments pass and he shifts, making an annoyed movement with his head.

'Oi. Don't ignore me.'

You sigh; he's probably going to stab you next. You consider getting up and leaving, but knowing him, he'll just follow you and stab you still. Or just stab you from a distance, since that's so easy for him and why should he bother with running after you? You notice that he's moving from the corner of your eye and tilt your head imperceptibly.

He's twirling a knife between the fingers of his left hand absentmindedly and rather nimbly, causing feelings of doom and dread to build up in your tummy.

The next moment something unexpected happens: the genius assassin takes a step closer to you and turns his back to the wall, lowering himself until he's sitting right next to you on the floor. You blink, expecting to be stabbed now, but still nothing happens. His face is unreadable and he's sitting only, what, three inches away from you? Your shoulders are almost touching and you feel nervous butterflies fill your stomach, chasing away some of the dread.

He's still twirling that knife, making it look like child's play (which, considering what you've heard about him, is pretty much what it is or at least the evolved version of it). And that's all. He isn't doing anything else, just sitting there, looking engrossed in what he's doing.

Which is hardly anything, really. Slacker, as always.

You realize you're openly staring at him and quickly look away, feeling your cheeks heat up.

That guy is an arrogant, cocky, self-satisfied and egotistical person and totally not your type!

…And you felt the need to proclaim that loudly because it was such an _obvious truth_, that's all.

You don't realize that you really did say that out loud until you're snapped out of your thoughts by the sound of his amused snickers, coming from your left shoulder.

'_Ushishishishishi, ushishishishishi!_'

You slap a hand over your mouth in horror and try to convince yourself that that did not just happen, as well as trying to deny how your cheeks are burning like wildfire. At least he seems more amused than offended, that's a relief. You stare at him, trying not to turn towards him completely and be totally obvious, but it's a lost cause of course. You're being nowhere near subtle enough for him to miss all the signs. His wide, confident grin is making a complete mess out of your nerves, as usual.

You quickly tear your eyes off of him once more. His snickers continue, lacing his voice when he speaks.

'Denial~'

It _is_ possible for your cheeks to grow even hotter. You try not to think about how much you look like a very ripe tomato, or how warm the tone of his voice is, or how handsome he really is when you're not fearing for your life because of him.

You've feared for your life because of him _very often_, by the way. But maybe you just have something irrational against sharp objects being aimed at your person.

The tears have dried on your cheeks by now. You rub at your face with the sleeve of your Varia coat, also because it helps hide your glowing face from the guy sitting next to you. His snickers are dying down, growing softer and quieter until they're gone. You fiddle with your sleeve, wanting to look at his face but not daring to. Your own would be quite clear to him that way and you're not really sure what kind of sight that would be, what with the puffiness and redness and all. Plus the obviousness of staring at him and all, the teasing would probably never end.

Oh darn, you really do care what he thinks of you, don't you?

You suddenly jump; something is tickling along the bare skin of your neck and you are _quite_ positive that it's fingers. Naturally, there's a someone attached to those fingers and the only someone beside you who's in this hallway right now, is,

'B-Bel!'

He only laughs loudly while you try to squirm away from his nimble fingers, failing inevitably because he's simply too ready to do whatever it takes to keep you from escaping.

Did he just guess that you were insanely ticklish, or has he been stalking you?

You twist and turn, moving and bending in every possible way but it's no use. It doesn't take him long before you're laying flat on the floor, writhing and laughing breathlessly, trying to fend off his attack but not having enough control over your body to do it. You squeal when he manages to worm his fingers in between your side and your arm, the limb that _had_ been your last line of defence, and reaches your armpit. The noises that are spilling from your mouth now are far from ladylike, but you really don't have enough attention left to be paying it to _that_. He won't stop laughing and it's contagious, making you gasp for breath in an effort not to suffocate. You throw yourself onto your stomach and roll farther onto your back, briefly dislodging his wiggling hands.

It's a short reprieve.

A split second later he's back, thwarting your halfway succeeded attempt at getting up and away. You're tackled to the ground with his high-pitched, almost manic laughter as the background music to some sort of homemade comedy spoof you're performing in together and feel tears running down your face from how hard you're laughing.

You don't manage to lift yourself off the carpeted floor even once after that, and when you really can't take it anymore, you gasp and cry for mercy. He continues for just a few more seconds, torturing you gleefully as the sadist he really is, just because he can. But then he finally stops and you slump down onto the floor, a complete mess.

As you lay on your back, heaving in much needed oxygen, you can see him reclaiming his seat against the wall and leaning back, completely relaxed.

You're quite positive he didn't so much as break a sweat. Despite the slight annoyance you feel at that, a bright smile lights up your face even as you lay there staring at him.

'_Shishi_~ Much better~'

For several long moments you don't quite get what he's on about. But then something clicks in your mind and you start to blush all over again.

Did he just-? Did he really just…?

Has he just shown that he _cared_ about you? In some sort of way? A little, tiny teensy bit? He has, hasn't he!

His face reveals nothing, but you're curious. More than just curious (hopeful). And when you get like that, you will not be stopped!

You roll up into a sitting position and scoot closer to him, pretending the very action does not entice a butterfly graduation party in your stomach. He smirks wider, but says nor does anything to stop you. When you're practically sitting on his feet, you lean forward and stare hard at his (gorgeous) face, trying not to turn red.

He stares comfortably back (apparently, but you're not sure. The hair thing…) and he bares his teeth in a cocky smirk.

You've always liked his attitude. You figure you've just got bad taste in guys or something.

Apparently, you have a thing for the raging, homicidal psychopath type.

Joy.

A lock of hair has slipped out of your ponytail during the tussle (actually, many have) and it's hanging in your eyes now. You push it back behind your ear and narrow your eyes at him playfully. Playfully, because there's no way you could intimidate this guy anyways and you know it and thus can't be bothered to really try.

'_Shishi_, what is it, peasant?'

You _hmmm_ in a foreboding kinda way and lean impossibly closer, your nose almost brushing his. You're not really sure anymore what you were trying to achieve with this when you started it, but being this close to him is giving you a sort of rush, like adrenaline and fluttery butterflies combined.

(It's like approaching a highly lethal animal you know will bite to kill whenever it feels like it, and not only that, but is also the sort to go from amiable to homicidal _every split second_. You hope it makes a difference that you're his colleague. Yeah.)

It's nice, so you just go with it. He's still not pushing you away, so why not?

But then _he_ leans forward, and your noses _do_ brush and your heart has just exploded from the shock. His bouncy blonde bangs tickle your cheeks and forehead, making you scrunch up your nose. Your eyes widen to comical proportions. He _shishi_-s softly and it does all sorts of nervous tingly things to your heart and stomach.

'Hmmm? Something you wanna say, little peasant?'

Warm air strokes past your lips and you realize belatedly that that's gotta be his breath. You haven't got a lot of conscious thought to spare to that though, because his voice is so smooth and so rich and deep and so-so-err, you just lost control of you mental faculties so you're gonna get back to that later, but

'Guh!'

is pretty much all that leaves your mouth in eloquent response.

Clearly, the asshole thinks that's hilarious.

Your face heats up in another furious blush and without stopping to think it through, you reach out and indignantly whack him over the head, wincing slightly when you almost skewer your hand on his ti- crown. It's a crown.

Bel's laughter is cut short instantly. He looks up slowly. Halfway through _that_ is when you realize that you've just sentenced yourself to a bits-and-pieces type of death. Rather belatedly.

A squeak of terror passes your lips when you see his not-smiling mouth and you curl in on yourself protectively, feeling all the annoying colour drain from your cheeks. You brace yourself for the oncoming hurt, mentally saying goodbye to all your loved-ones and thanking Viper for standing up for you that one time, even if he did charge you for it afterwards. (Though it wasn't really standing up for you, more like a half-assed stating of a quality that made you not totally useless because he wanted everyone to shut up. Still. It had worked.)

You _would_ run, but you _do_ know how fast this prince can be.

'_Ushishishi~_'

With some form of morbid curiosity about your oncoming death you peek at Bel through your fingers.

He's sitting in exactly the same spot as before, grinning madly and overall looking just as murderous as he does when eating a pudding.

Which isn't very murderous at all, surprisingly.

'_Shishi_, such an amusing peasant~' He says pleasantly, clearly amused. The light tone of his voice does another something to your heart, but that's not what's most important to you right now.

'You-You-'

You're about to call him an asshole to his face for making you think he was gonna kill you, but then you reconsider. And feel grateful instead. You're not very partial to pain, whatever the others may say.

'_Ushishishi_, me?'

'Nevermind…' You mutter as you look away. He really needs to cut down on the giggling, it makes him sound like a girl. ...or not, but still!

'…are you talking to yourself, peasant?'

You twitch. That thinking out loud thing is really starting to get out of hand. You hadn't even noticed you were doing it.

'You know that's a sign of insanity, right? _Ushishishishi~_'

Oh yeah, hilarious. Because that joke wasn't ancient and totally lame. You snort. 'I joined the club, didn't I?'

Fight fire with fire, after all.

He just giggles some more and you know you're gonna be hearing that in your head even after he's left. Which is probably not a good thing.

Even though you kinda like his stupid girly giggle.

'_Ushishishi._ I'll take that as a compliment then~'

*_twitch_*

_You're such a dick!_

You think vehemently as you stare at him intensely.

Apparently you're not telepathically gifted though, because he just grins at you, that everlasting amusement written all over his (half of a) face as he stares right back. You know he's staring back, because you can feel his eyes on your face.

Great. So that out-loud thing doesn't work on command, only when it's inconvenient for you. Oh wait, saying your thoughts out loud isn't the same as… being… telepathic… Duhh.

…Nevermind.

The both of you fall silent. You fumble with the sleeves of your uniform and try to come up with a way to proceed. Do you want to leave? …No, not exactly. But should you find something to talk about then?

As you're pondering this, lost in thoughts on possible interesting subjects, you don't notice that Bel is scooting closer to you and jerk in surprise when his warm breath brushes your left cheek. You make a noise of surprise, whip your head around and face him, suddenly noticing how close he really is to you. Your heart jumps into your throat and holds your breath captive there. He giggles quietly (_girly!_), but you hardly notice as you're far too busy with trying to peek past his thick blonde fringe (it's not working).

'Ne, little peasant,'

Every word of his makes his breath brush your lips. You feel your cheeks redden for the nth time that day and your thoughts start to wander into dangerous territory. Somewhere in the back of your mind you're really hoping you're not about to start babbling your thoughts out loud right _now_.

'W-What?'

'_Shishi_… your smile is pretty.'

Your eyes widen (_did he just say that!),_ but before you can somehow respond he leans forward, across the mere inch left between you and strokes his lips against yours. (_ohmygodohmygodohmygod!)_

It's a chaste kiss, brief too, but nevertheless you feel like your face is about to explode and like you've just run a marathon when he pulls back, that ever-present grin just as ever-present as always.

You realize your mouth is hanging wide open and do something about it. He snickers at you, like he always does, and nimbly hops to his feet. You're half expecting him to reach out a hand and help you up now (right now it's not like anything from him could surprise you anymore, after all), but he just smirks that infuriating smirk of his and saunters off, leaving you in the middle of the hallway, on your own, on your ass, completely confused, and perfectly happy.

You don't realize it, but you're still smiling.

* * *

Omake

* * *

Loud crashes and other commotion are coming from the dining room when you're headed there and it doesn't surprise you in the slightest. That's what it's always like.

'VRRAAAAAAAAAAAAIII, WHAT THE FUCK TOOK YOU SO LONG, YOU USELESS BRAT?'

Squalo's hair is flying wildly in all directions and so is his sword, which is nothing new as well. You ignore him, although it's not a conscious effort; you just don't feel bothered enough to respond. Your mind is elsewhere. He doesn't seem to appreciate this and continues yelling at you, making you wonder about food and hygiene (spit splatters, jummy).

'AND WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU SMILING ABOUT!'

You're smiling…? Oh. Hey yeah, you are.

'_Ushishishishi!_'

Your eyes meet Bel's from across the table (or so it seems, you're pretty sure anyways, 'cause in any case his grin enormifies) and you blush at the way he's grinning at you, quickly taking your seat in an attempt to hide it. Squalo falls briefly silent (loud, yes, but nowhere near dull enough to miss that) and glances suspiciously between the two of you, a glint starting to appear in his eyes and a knowing grin/smirk around his lips.

To your surprise he actually shuts up for a while and instead takes to sending you and Bel knowing glances frequently during dinner.

Your blush deepens when you realize he's gotten completely the wrong idea.

Bel seems to be enjoying that and does absolutely nothing to imply differently. In fact, he just _subtly_ keeps silent when asked anything in particular, not lying but definitely strengthening the wrong hunch the other Varia officers have gotten.

Heh.

You just continue to smile and finish eating your food, silently thanking the prince for owning up to the fairytales.

_You also manage to survive slapping him, reflexively and quite strongly (red hand-shaped mark for the win), when he cheekily squeezes your ass later after dinner. Again, not so subtly. And in broad, public view. That seems to have earned you some respect of the wow-you-are-even-crazier-than-we-are variety._

* * *

So! I hope you enjoyed that. I'm not one hundred percent happy with the quality, but oh what the heck. I like it well enough. It's not supposed to be serious. Please review to let me know what you think! :D

~Cheers!

Dirkje


End file.
